Los beneficios del prostibulo en el mundo ninja
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Que sucede si combinamos a un Naruto Narcisista que se la vive del prostíbulo, un Sai morboso, una Sakura con problemas de ira, un Sasuke sin la menor idea y un Yamato tonto pero no tanto en un loco AU del manga...Oh caos! Yaoi. OoC. Spoilers cap301 en ad


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo que pueda salir de esta loca parodia del manga es mío y de mi querida musa XD! Lol.**

**Summary: Que sucede si combinamos a un Naruto Narcisista que se la vive del prostíbulo, a un Sai morboso, a una Sakura con problemas de ira, un Sasuke sin la menor idea y un Yamato tonto pero no tanto en un loco universo alterno al manga...Oh caos!; Yaoi. OoC. Spoilers cap301 en adelante. R&R.**

**N/A: Vaya por fin subo esto, lo hice y lo deje, siempre me pasa huh? Pero ya por fin...ustedes léanlo y díganme que tal jejeje. Rating M para estar segura...auque tal vez podria ser T...que opinan?**

**Esto es una vista a lo que pasaría si el mundo estuviera así de loco y el prostíbulo fuera un modo de vida en el mundo ninja...que no digo que no lo sea en Naruto, pero almenos Kishimoto no ha dicho nada LOL XD...**

**Avisos: Contiene relación Chico x Chico, shonen-ai, Yaoi, como se le llame...; OoC, Spoilers a partir del Arc de Sai, aunque más precisamente del capitulo 301 en adelante, Cambios en el plot original aquí y allí...**

**Parejas: Mmmh, no estoy segura...pero lo mas probable SasuNaru. Y otras que irán saliendo. Después de todo no esta enfocado mucho en parejas...**

"**Blah"-Hablando**

"_**blah"-**_**pensando**

**(blah)- yo hablando**

-

"Los beneficios del prostibulo en el mundo ninja"

Cap 1.

By: RoXy!.

-

Cuando Sasuke se fue naruto dijo...

"Mmm neeeeel ya se fue mi mejor amigo, saben que…me voy de zorro jajaja… nooo tengo dineerrooo..estoy cansado de vivir en ese departamento..aquí todavía hay gente que me odia…yo me vooooy!.."

Y entonces fue que se encontró en un viaje a su nuevo destino….los prostíbulos!!…no tenia manager, el solo; Con hombres, mujeres, lo que sea y el escogía!…como no con ese cuerpo tan bueno que se cargaba…

Pasaron algunos años y entonces llego el momento en que había que rescatar a Sasuke; Naruto ya había vuelto y estaba en el equipó 7 con Kakashi, Sakura y Sai…

Claro si ya se lo imaginaron el muy zorro ya se había acostado con Sai y se le había ofrecido a medio Konoha incluido a Kakashi, pero el por respeto no acepto, aunque ganas no le faltaban, nunca creyó que naruto estuviera taaan bieeen!…y con las ropas que ahora usaba..se alcanzaba a ver más de su bien formado cuerpo. (N.A: imagininese el atuendo más sexy que puedan XD!)

Piernas con muslos bien torneados, bien marcado abdomen, con un cuerpo atlético y al mismo tiempo curveado que era increíble!, cintura pequeña y caderas reducidas con un trasero perfecto…Con su piel ligeramente bronceado a la perfección y de hermoso brillo dorado…y un cabello rubio radiante que enmarcaba unos hermosos e intensos ojos azules completamente hipnotizantes, por eso era la fichita más cara en el mercado de los pros…Era un sueño, para hombres y mujeres…

-

Después de un tedioso camino para todos rumbo a los escondites de Orochimaru...bueno...excepto Naruto que intercambio un avestruz corredor gigante por un rápido polvo.

"Ahora si!, vamos por Sasuke"- grito Naruto enérgicamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por su "extremadamente" suave, brillante y hermoso cabello...

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos..

"¿Que...ya se cansaron?"

"Naruto! Bájate de una vez de ese avestruz!- grito Sakura

"ya, ya sakura, deja los celos"- dijo mientras sacaba un espejo- "ya se que yo soy hermoso y tu no"

"AAAAH, Naruto!! te voy a Mataaaar!!!!"- dijo esta aproximándosele con la vena de la cien saltada pero Yamato la detuvo agarrándola de la parte de atrás de la blusa mientras pensaba- 'fiuu...que alivio...no no no, si esta le arruina la cara con un moretón o algo, descenderá a segundo lugar y bajara el precio, no no no, todavía tenemos competencia con ese chico del país de la nube, eso no se puede permitir a nuestra economía, con la perfecta y lujosa vida que llevamos...'-pensó con ojos de dinero y cara embelezada.

(N/A: jojo ¿que papel creen que tiene Yamato ahora?)

Si...el nuevo encontrado manager...

-

Naruto, Sakura y Yamato se encontraron al frente de una montaña muy rocosa...

"Mhhh, tal como lo pensé, esta entrada esta hecha de roca"- dijo inteligentemente Yamato.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron con una una cara de "no me digas", y una gotita resbalando por la cabeza.

"No!...deberás, si no lo dices, no nos damos cuenta...-dice sakura tronando la boca irritada.

"Hay bueno...alomejor no lo habían notado...que se yo"- dijo defendiéndose..

"Yamato-Sensei..."

"¿Sí?"

"Ya cállese..."- le dijo sakura.

Yamato solo se volteo indignado, para de nuevo volver a su pose inteligente.

"Hay ya, hay que abrir esto – dijo Naruto empezando a moldear una bola de chakra para volar la puerta de roca de un Razengazo...

"NO!...ESPERA!"- grito Sakura.-"ESO HARÁ MUCHISIMO RUIDO!!!"

-

-Silencio-...

-

-mientras tanto pasa la bola a través del desierto...-

-

"Sí!...y con ese gritote que acabas de pegar ya todo mundo se dio cuenta!"- le dijo Naruto furioso.

"Ups...Lo siento"- "jijiji"- se río por lo bajo

Entonces Yamato empezó a picar la roca con un palito que se saco del bolsillo por que le dio flojera hacer uno nuevo...

-

Dos horas después al fin llegaron...

"Oooouch!"- gritaron al caer juntos en bola hacia adentro.

"OH! NO!"-grito Naruto atónito negando la cabeza - "No es posible!"

"Naruto!...¿que pasa!.?"

"Se...se...se me ha ensuciado el cabello!"-dijo traumatizado- " Ahora tendré que encontrar un baño!"

- "Plop"-se cae Sakura.

"Pero Naruto no tenemos tiempo!"- dijo levantándose del suelo desempolvándose.

"Pero nada, primero es mi cabello!...además que lo necesito tener perfecto, tengo unos cuantos negocios que anten..."

"De que hablas?"-pregunto Sakura.

"No...de nada"-y se fue a buscar el baño sin hacerle caso a la enfuriada Sakura.

Diez minutos mas tarde y un cabello limpio y reluciente encontraron la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Sai...

-

Sai se encontraba sólo en la recamara, extremadamente concentrado y con sus manos posadas en un pergamino de invocación.- "PUFF"-Apareció una revista...

Sai se puso a verla con cara de morboso maniático y una gotita de sangre resbalando por la nariz... Cuando de repente oyó a alguien respirar agitadamente y decir- "Solo un poco más"..."ya casi"..."Ah!" Se empezó a imaginar unas cosas muy extrañas acercándose a la puerta para escuchar mejor, pero "PAFF!", la puerta se abrió de repente y le pego directamente en la cara.

"Oooouch!...mi nariz!, Oouch!" Se quejo agarrándose la enrojecida nariz sin soltar su querida revista.

"Miren a quién tenemos aquí"- dijo un Yamato recién llegado respirando entrecortadamente de tanto correr- "Y con...Oh!..."

"Sai!...suelta el porno!". - "Tú...traidor!" Le dijo Naruto enojado tomándolo de la mini-camisa.

"Que no te dije que no tomaras mi revista súper especial de edición súper extra exclusivamente limitada!"- rugió Naruto enojado.

"Naruto.."-dijo Sakura.

"¿Que!.?"

"¿Que no deberías de estarle reclamando...por la otra traición?"

"AAh...sí"- Dijo Naruto- '¿Cual traición?'- "Mhhh, Oigan...¿Por que no mejor vamos allá afuera¿que no saben que el aire del subterráneo reseca la piel?"

-

-grillos-

-

"Sin comentarios..."

---------------------------------

Todos estaban afuera de la rocosísima montaña mientras recargaban a un atado Sai en la rocosa superficie hecha de roca.

"Lo sentimos Sai, te vamos a tener que dejar aquí con mi súper perver clon cuidándote...es un efecto secundario en ellos, lo siento, no me hago responsable...ah..tan joven- Dijo Yamato con cara de lastima.

"Sai, tu traición..."- dice Naruto secándose la falsa lagrima conmocionado- "me duele en lo más profundo de mi bolsillo!"

-a todos les resbalaron gotitas por la cabeza-

"Naruto interesado"- murmuro Sakura..

"Como dijiste Sakura?"

"No..nada, nada Naruto, tu no eres interesado en ningún sentido"

"Pero por supuesto que no lo soy, de donde haz sacado semejante cosa!" - "Oie Sakura por cierto ¿traes dinero?" y le guiña el ojo.

- "PLOP"-todos se caen.

"Que?...dije algo malo?..."

"Ehh...Bueno Sai te decíamos que-"

"No deberías de seguir intentándolo Naruto..."- interrumpió Sai con tono sombrío.

"Intentar que?...Tratar de meter un barquito dentro de una botella...no..eso ya lo deje, jamás encontré el secreto"- dijo Naruto triste y con la mirada gacha.

"Eeh...no" - "Me refería a intentar rescatar a Sasuke"

"Ah, rescatarlo si...y enmendar nuestros lazos". Dice Naruto asintiendo- 'y por supuesto, hacer negocios' piensa sonriendo para si.

"Si, eso y tus negocios también"

"Hey! Como sabes eso, que acaso lees mi mente!"- grito Naruto tratando de bloquear con las manos el paso hacia su preciada mente.

"No es necesario realmente"-Naruto parpadea confundido.

"Pero entonces debes saber que Orochimaru va a estar con el todo el tiempo y terminaran hechos papilla y usados como conejillos de indias"

"Y Orochimaru es el gran problema?...haberlo dicho antes Sai...con quién crees que hablas?...Aunque si te creo lo de terminar como conejillos de indias, así le gusta a el jojojo"

"Realmente no quiero entender a lo que te refieres"- dice Sai espantado cerrando los ojos y volteando para otro lado.

"Bueno Sai, pues la verdad no hay problema, tu déjamelo a mi y ya veras que todo saldrá perrrfecto!"-dice Naruto con ojitos de dinero.'oh si, y bastante, si...bastante'

"Mhh...ok"

De repente de la nada sale Kabuto...

"Sai, juzgando tu situación...supongo que fuiste capturado..."- dijo Kabuto sabiamente levantándose los lentes del puente de la nariz viéndose súper cool.

"No...enserio?...no me digas..." - "Créeme..que si no siento estas cosas de madera que me están rompiendo las costillas, no me doy cuenta..."

"hay, ya cállate"

"tch-suéltame quieres?"

Y Kabuto saca una navajita marca patito y empieza a cortar...

-

Media hora después...

-

"Que, ah ya terminaste?- dijo Sai despertando estirándose y bostezando 'que este no era ninja?'

"Fiuu...por fin"-dijo Kabuto secándose el sudor.

"Oie Kabuto-san..o eres, o te haces?"

"Como...no entiendo"

"Eres"- dijo Sai negando con a cabeza como si fuera un caso perdido.

"Ah ya entendí!...sabes me estas colmando la paciencia...y para tu información!...es buen ejercicio eh!...así mantengo mi perfecto cuerpo!...SMUACK"- dijo besándose el conejo del brazo repetidas veces.

"Perfecto otro Narcisista..."

"Oie!"- gritan Kabuto y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"Y lo peor es que lo saben..."- y los dos solo se voltearon indignados hacia otro lado.

En eso Sai tiene una gran epifanía-' Pero si Kabuto es un idiota!...neeel! Me revelo!'- y como rayo se va tras de Kabuto y lo agarra por detras de los brazos.

"Perfecto...así!...agarralo Sai!"- dijo Naruto corriendo hacia donde estaba - "Mira Kabuto, Si te vas a meter en mi camino! Entonces no me voy a contener!!"

"Ah si? y que vas a hacer….-dijo Kabuto expectante.

Naruto empieza a moldear chakra en su mano...

"tch- que perdida de tiempo"-dice Kabuto cuando de repente sintio una mano invasora en sus partes privadas… "aaah! Que estas haciend…ooohh!!!, uh, aa—aa--aaaaah! Naaruuto-kun no pares!!!…"

"Si, lo se, lo se, ya sabia que te gustaría, son 500,000 Dólares por una de estas"- dijo con una sonrisita picara.

"Ok, pero vamos a mi habitación"- y desaparecieron...

"Nooo hombre!, pues así hasta yo derroto a los enemigos!"- dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez en rato.

"Jajaja sakura, si claro, pero tu no tienes un cuerpo tan bue…"- dijo Sai con una sonrisa estupida pero fue interrumpido por el golpanazo que Sakura le pego en la cara y lo saco a volar...

"Jajaja sakura no te enerves…tranquila.."-dijo Yamato sonriendo encantadoramente.

Si las miradas matarán…

-

"AAAH, Naruto- kun!"

"jijiji"

"Wow!...ahora entiendo por que el precio..."-dijo kabuto atónito y extasiado...

"Si querido... no estas con cualquiera.." - "Bueno...me voy"- dijo Naruto mientras contaba el fajón de billetes que traía en las manos con una gran sonrisa caminando hacia la puerta.

"Naruto-kun!...nos volveremos a ver?"

"Claro!...si tienes dinero..."- dijo Naruto guiñándole el ojo a Kabuto y saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

"Sai! Que haces aquí!"- dice encontrándose cara a cara con Sai que segundos antes tenia la oreja pegada en la puerta.

"Vamos a buscar a Sasuke"

"Ah, cierto vamos." 'que hacia este ahí pegado...y es eso sangre en su nariz?' y los dos salieron corriendo a buscar a Orochimaru Jr. por toda la base...

-

Sai y Naruto se encontraban recargados en la pared cansados de tanto a buscar a Sasuke en las habitaciones.

En eso Sai saco un librito y empezó a hojearlo mientras miraba Naruto de cuando en cuando...

"Sabes, te pareces a mi hermano.."-dijo Sai.

"Ah si ?"- pregunto Naruto…

"Si…. y hay algo que siempre quise hacer con mi hermano...mi sueño"

"Que cosa?..."

"Algo así como, Esto!"- dijo Sai echándosele encima a naruto y besándolo con pasión...

"Oooh dios, Sai!….besas genial"- Dijo Naruto anonadado.

"Lo se, lo se… entonces que dices…me ayudas a realizar mi sueño"- dijo volteando a ver las paginas de en medio del librito y después mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa picara.

"Mmm..esta bien…"

-

Rato después, salieron Sai y Naruto de en una de las habitaciones, Sai con el librito en la mano y admirando sus mas reciente trabajo, en eso Naruto se lo quita de las manos y se queda viendo embelezado- "Oh Sai, no soy hermoso?"- pregunto Naruto aun embobado por su dibujo tipo Titanic- "Mmm…lastima que no tengo el collar, aunque bueno siendo yo, no es necesario jejeje"

De repente salio Orochimaru de la nada por uno de los pasillos- "Naruto-kun, que sorpresa!"

"Orochimaru!"

"Que bueno tenerte aquí, vamos a mi recamara?..-dijo con su voz de serpiente.

"Eeeh, Sai tu ve a buscar a Sasuke yo me encargo de Orochimaru"- dijo naruto con ojos de dinero y avanzando hacia el.

"Uh…Ok, lo que tu digas…"-dijo Sai con cara de que pex.. Y se fue…

Orochimaru se acerco entonces a Naruto, lo tomo del brazo, y se largaron por ahí a arreglar sus asuntos. XD!!(si, lo se, orochimaru ewww, pero dinero es dinero..uh)

"Vaya…cuanto tiempo naruto..ven por aquí"-dijo mostrándole el camino.

"Si Orochimaru, pero regrese tal como lo prometí no?, ya se que pagas bien!" -dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

"Oh ..si!" Siseo orochimaru…

-----

Sai estaba afuera de la puerta de Sasuke….agarro su papelito y su tinta y dibujo un pene gigante con otros mas pequeños…jujujuju, Uchiha Sasuke se va a llevar el susto de su vida jejeje- Sai estaba que se cagaba de la risa (olvidémonos que no tiene emociones por ahora)

Abrio la puerta cuidadosamente y dejo que los penes se deslizaran…

"¿quien eres?, que quieres?"-dijo Sasuke…

"Estoy aquí para impedir que se rompan las fuentes de ingreso de Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?…"

"Err…digo…los lazos fraternales entre ustedes dos ejeem…_'Casi se me sale'_

" y por eso me has despertado de mi sueño de belleza?"- dijo un Sasuke sombrio.

"Mmm no…de hecho no…te desperté para decirte que Naruto dijo que si regresabas con nosotros iba a hacer una excepción e ibas a tener "Happy Hour" el día que quisieras y en donde quisieras con el.- "Yo que tu aprovechaba sabes?, es una fichita muy cara"-dijo Sai asintiendo con la cabeza sabiamente-'_jajaja el día que Naruto haga eso , los cerdos van a volar'- 'Este seguro no tiene idea de lo extremadamente cara que esta la tarifa…_

"cuanto?"…

"$1000,000 USD la noche…Antes tenía que pagar eso también, pero el y yo somos como hermanos…

"Si, claro…hermanos…" _'que clase de hermanos hacen eso?'_

"Oye, que son esas cosas que se me están acercando?..."

-Sai se echa a correr-

"Oye"... "Oye tú¿A donde crees que vas!?...saca esas cosas de aquí!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

-

"kukuku" - "lo sabía que se iba a llevar el susto de su vida - "jujujujuju!"- rió Sai con cara de pervertido.

-

"Oh! Orochimaru, yesss!..."

Bien Naruto-Kun eso estuvo muy bien..

"Si, lo se, soy el mejor...-dijo con suficiencia- ¿lo cargo a tu cuenta?"

¿Claro...Mhh..me pareció oler una fragancia conocida...que Shampoo usas?

"Aaah...Olores...naturales...de...la selva"- dijo Naruto inseguro mirando hacia el lado.

"Mmm...extraño...eso me pareció al liquido para las verrugas que se echa Kabuto...Ewww...deberías cambiar de Shampoo...también cárgalo a mi cuenta... ya te puedes ir"

"Naruto estaba en Shock"- "Si Orochimaru..., BYE!"- y sale corriendo despavorido a buscar otro baño, para vomitar y lavarse de nuevo el cabello.

-

"UWWAAAAAAh"- se oyó un sonido de alguien vomitando que resonó por todos lados...

"Oye Sakura, oíste algo?"- pregunto Sai que salio de la nada.

"Ahí estas!, maldito traidor!... Encontramos tu agenda para matar!"

"Ah la encontraron...ya decía yo que donde la había perdido, que alivio, gracias¿me la das?"

"Muere!!"-dijo Sakura ahorcándolo.

"Oooooooouch!...AH, OW!, estupido creído de Picasso y sus penes gigantes!"- se escucho a alguien murmurando lastimeramente .

"Aa-ah...-dijo con la voz cortada- si es Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"No"

"Como que no!...si te estoy viendo que eres tu!"- respondió Sakura explosiva..

"¿Que quieres?"

"Sasuke-kun...yo...yo solo...- y se echó a llorar"- "AWAWAWA...SASUKE-KUN ME DESPRECIA!"

"No, no, no mi amigo..a las chicas, no importa cuan irritantes...no se les hace llorar"- dijo Sai negando con la cabeza. "Yo que tu me disculpo...o te va a ir peor que con mis queriditas adoradas"

"Peor!?"- dijo sasuke aterrorizado... "Ahí se ven!"- y salio corriendo despavorido...

"A DONDE VAS SAAAASSUUUKE -KUUN!"- "REGRESA A MÍ!!!...YO TE AMO!!!"

"ya, ya, sakura, así no vas a solucionar nada...es más...por tu culpa ya se nos escapo"- dice sai con su cara y su sonrisa impasibles de siempre.

-

Un recién lavado y Gargleado naruto salio del baño...

"Mhhh..a donde ir , adonde ir?..

"Oh!..ya se a donde, kukuku"- se rió por lo bajo como chica de escuela.

-

Sasuke estaba en otra de sus habitaciones.

"Ah, por fin me libre de ese monstruo con pelo rosa..." - "Peor que esas cosas!...No!, no me quiero ni imaginar que podrá haber sido...

"TRRR"-Sonido de puerta al abrirse-

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto!!!, que haces aquí?..."- "vaya, te vez muy..."-se le cae la baba.

"jijijiji...soy de tu gusto eh?-dijo picaramente mientras se quitaba la camisa negra que traía puesta dejando ver su delicioso abdomen.

"Y dime Sasuke...me extrañaste"- dice Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y susurrándole sensualmente al oído- "Por que yo si te extrañe"-dice pegando su cuerpo contra el de el

Sasuke, ya no se pudo contener más y echo a Nauto sobre la cama y empezó a besarlo, manosearlo y cojieron como conejillos por horas"

-

Horas después...

"Aah!...Sasuke!...mmmmmm, eres el mejor"

"Y tu eres delicioso"- dice Sasuke lamiéndose los labios- "Has crecido mucho Naruto..."- dice recorriéndolo con la mirada.

"Jijiji, yo siempre he estado así...solo que nunca te molestaste en ver...aunque bueno, otros lo hicieron"- dice Naruto riendo por lo bajo recordando.- 'Gaara, Neiji, Huh?'

"Pues entonces, debiste mostrarme"- dice mirándolo seductoramente y sonriendo-" y por cierto, quienes otros?"

"Ah...no, nadie Sasuke, no te preocupes ya no es importante"

"Mmm no lo hago, por que estas aquí mmh"- y se le vuelve a echar encima y cojen un poco más...

-

Nuevamente horas después...

"Bueno Sasuke van a ser..."

"Naruto...pensé que tu...por nuestros lazos...que tu y yo..."

"Sasuke estás diciendo que..."- interrumpió Naruto conmovido y con los ojos brillosos.

"Eh...no, de hecho no"

"Ah, pues entonces te lo cargo a la cuenta de los Uchiha, ahí te ves!"- y se volteo y salio de la habitación indignado.

"Oie!"- lo detiene Sasuke- "que no habías venido por mi?"- dijo como dolido.

"Eeh..no claro que no..."-dijo Naruto.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Pues necesitaba dinero!...que creías!"-y se largo de la recamara a quien sabe donde...

"Chin!, ahora voy a tener que pagar!..."

"hey...un momento, cuenta de los Uchiha?...pero si yo no tengo...- Sasuke se quedo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta..

"IIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIII!"-Su grito desgarrador resonó por todos lados...

-

Itachi en algún lugar...

"Oíste algo Kisame?...Me pareció escuchar a Sasuke..."

"No, Itachi, ya alucinas"- "Ya hasta dejaste ir al jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto una vez."

"jujuju- rió como pervertido- si, pero lo vale"

"Y bastante, mira que gastar un millón de dólares no es cosa de todos los días...por cierto de donde sacaste el dinero?"

"De que hablas...lo cargue a cuenta de Sasuke por supuesto, hasta crees, si lo tomo del Akatsuki, kakuzu me mata!..."

-

"Ja!, ese idiota que se cree!, como se atreve a decirme que no a mi!, el hermosísimo Naruto el pros número uno en todo el continente!"

Pero si había algo que podía alegrar a Naruto, eso era...

"Psst, psst!...oie!, oie tu! El rubio sexy, quieres dinero?"

"jujuju gracias, y si, claro..tu tienes?"

"Yo no, pero mi amo si...y mucho..."- dice el extraño con suficiencia y un diente brillando.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos-"Perfecto, donde esta?"-dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Ven conmigo"- Naruto fue hacia el y desaparecieron juntos en un remolino de tierra...

Continuara...

-

N/A: jejeje bueno esto es todo por ahorita...sigo desde donde esto se quedo en el prox capitulo...pero claro...solo si les gusta! LOL!

Oh y por si no saben, narcisista significa que se quiere mucho, se admira mucho, se adora, se ama..no puede vivir si el y sin verse en un espejo...blah blah blah...y Pros, O el mercado de los pros jeje es de los prostitutos; solo esta abreviado. Bueno bye! R&R.


End file.
